


Writing notes to the dorky cousin

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kons adorable, Not Shippy, but tim sees through his shit, dont worry you'll see what he was about later in the series, he tries to act tough, maybe later in the series though, stalker damian i guess, stalker jason, stalker timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Just addressing something I didn't in the previous installment.Basically just Tim realizing who wrote the notes.





	Writing notes to the dorky cousin

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I wanted the notes to be written by Steph, but I'm not sure how to really add her in so here you go.

Tim yawned and stretched as he made his way up the steps to school, throwing a backwards wave to Dick who had driven him there this early in the morning.

He was determined to get this mystery person who left the stupid notes on his locker. He'd had to make up some Tim Bullshit(TM) about needing to finish up a project. He actually felt kind of bad about lying to his sleepy brother but the only person in the house he felt comfortable lying to was Bruce and he sometimes saw through Tim's Bullshit(TM).

So here he was at (dear God why?) 07:15 in the morning after an evening of unwanted brother hugs and Dick snuggles to find the asshole responsible for the notes. 

He went to a janitors closet near his locker and wiped a strip to see through with the cuff of Dicks blue track jacket. 

He stood and waited there for 10 minutes before some nerds walked by to actually get some work done. But none of them even glanced at Tim's locker so he rolled his shoulders and sighed.

Then in came Kon, slow sauntering over to Tim's locker and looking around to make sure no-one caught him before yanking out one of those rainbow coloured sticky notepads and slapped one of those suckers right onto Tim's locker and strolling on with a satisfied whistle.

(What the ever loving fuck. Just-who even was this guy?)

Well, considering Kon hadn't written on the note meant that he wrote them before hand and didn't just write whatever came to mind. The thought of that effort was actually put into those notes almost made Tim feel bad about hating on them. But c'mon those were so pathetic that he'd thought they were just written for kicks.

Maybe they still were?

God Tim hoped so.

Biting both lips between his teeth Tim finally came out of the closet (where was Jason at moments like this?) and made his way over to his locker and saw there written;

'you're a fucking star'

Tim snorted but could feel a small tired smile appear on his face.

He closed his locker and leaned back against it, still staring at the note in his hand.

Now what?

He stood there so long the halls had filled and the bell rang.

Sighing Tim made his way to class, putting the note into his back pocket to later be added to his collection.

\----------------------------

At the end of the day Kon groaned and cracked his back.

He'd taken a few tumbles and now his shoulder was seriously fudged-fucked. Seriously fucked. He wasn't at home right now so he could swear all he wanted. In his head. He just really didn't wanna get in trouble so soon into the new school year.

He opened his locker and paled at at a slip of torn paper on top of his emergency flannel ("Trust me Kon, you never know when you'll need it.""When has any ever needed flannel?").

He bit his cheek as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. 

He turned and picked it up and read on it, 

'In the end, promises are just words.'

Fuck.

Did this mean that Tim knew? 

Or was someone else messing around with him?

It was kind of dark. Or more just a bit... depressing. Everyone knew about Tim's suicide attempt and Kon went in knowing they'd eventually have to meet. It was just, he'd come in early and checked his Twitter feed and... well come on, the guy was trending!

All those people talking about how 'That Wayne kid was probably gonna drop out cos of he slit his wrists'.

Who the fuck even spoke like that!?

So Kon went to the front desk and noticed the receptionist was at the bathroom and...

Well, from there he just had to 'borrow' (steal) a stack of notepads and the rest was history.

Hed just felt sorry for the guy so he thought, well why not at least try to inspire the guy to at least get through the day. Hopefully. 

Well as it was Kon could barely hold back the urge to throw up.

He just closed his locker and left.

\----------------------------

Tim watched as Kon left from the janitors closet and followed from a safe distance away, (what was with his family stalking people? Jason was doing it with Roy and he was pretty sure he'd seen Damian stare intensely at pictures of Jon, which wtf even) stopping before they reached the front entrance. Jason would be put there waiting and he and Kon might try to make small talk with each other so he decided to wait a few minutes.

By the time he left Kon was... still talking to Jason, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Crap. Tim had wanted to avoid this but Jason and Kon had both already seen him and they both smiled in relief. Tim walked down the steps and made sure to keep his expression neutral, noting a piece of paper sticking out of Kon's hand just before he stuffed it in his jeans pocket.

"Oh hey." 

Kon said, sweat dripping down his temple and Tim wondered why people thought this loser was cool. 

"Hey Conner."

When last they'd met (he wondered if he could blame that language on Damian or Jason?) he'd expressly telling them to call him Kon so Tim decided to press his buttons in turn for all those weeks of agonizing, embarrassing notes.

Tim noticed that it seemed to work as Kon's jaw tensed. 

"Well," Jason said, clearly reading the awkward vibes from the younger teens, "this has been fun. But I've got shit to do, so hop on Timmy."

They said their goodbyes and soon Jason was speeding them both home and and soon as the motorcycle stopped he was running into the manor (probably to shower and change into the stalker disguise he thought no one knew about). Tim followed close behind and wondered if this meant the notes would stop.

Tim sighed and contemplated wether that would be a good thing or not.

Not like there was much he could do now. The ball was in Kon's court now.


End file.
